Waterlogged
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Speedy and Aqualad have been happily married for 6 months but after a fight with Mumbo, Speedy forgets the past three years of his life which means ever falling in love with Aqualad...FINISHED!
1. Anniversary interrupted

**A new Spaqua story! We seriously need to write more of these. **

**Disclaimer: Hello? If I owned it, Roy and Garth would be together!**

**888**

One word frees us of all weight and pain of life; that word is Love.

888

"Roy, stop it" Garth said as the archer once again pressed his lips to his husband's neck, "I'm trying to cook! It's spaghetti, your favorite."

"But you taste so much better," Roy whispered nipping at the atlantian's earlobe which emitted a moan from Garth, Roy smirked.

"You know Bee doesn't like us being romantic in the kitchen," Garth warned with a laugh, "Remember last time?" "Boy, Do I!" Roy grinned wolfishly, Garth rolled his eyes; "Pervert." "But I'm _your _pervert!" Roy teased, "That you are," Garth said affectionately wrapping one arm around the archer while stirring the pasta with the other.

It had been six months since the 'wedding incident' (See story "Knowing") and our heroes were still in marital bliss. Well, ok, there were a few arguments but they were minor. Really.

"It's our anniversary, you know," Roy said burying his face in the atlantian's shirt. "Really?" Garth smiled, "Is that why I'm cooking dinner for you?" "It's the halfway point before we've been married a whole year," Roy yawned. "How have I survived this long?" Garth smirked at the dozing red-head. "Why did Bee have to work us so hard in training today?" Roy yawned again, "I guess that means we'll sleep good tonight," Garth said taking the pot off the stove and turning off the burner, "Who said anything about sleeping?" Roy grinned.

Garth's eyes widened, he still wasn't used to his lover's boldness but he sure as heck enjoyed it. "You'll take care of that won't you?" Garth smiled putting the spoon down and wrapping both arms around his archer protectively, "That's my job!" Roy said proudly. "Well keep up the good work," Garth whispered closing the gap between them. Roy's tongue immediately found his and Garth sighed contentedly.

888

To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart and to sing it to them; when they have forgotten

888

"Hey! Break it up!" Bee yelled; she still could not get comfortable with the fact of those two having a sex life. Cuddling, holding hands and small kisses she could handle but full-blown making out? No.

The men snapped apart and glared at their leader for interrupting them. Did they walk in on her and Cyborg? Well ok, Roy did and they _were _kissing in a public place; but that's beside the point!

Before they could start an argument; the alarm went off. "Grab your uniforms quickly and let's go!" Bee ordered. The team ran out the door and the romantic dinner made for two was left forgotten as the candles started to melt.

PAGEBREAK

Speedy groaned as the team arrived on the crime scene, it was Mumbo Jumbo. What was he doing on their turf, wasn't he a titans west rival? The idiotic magician was terrorizing a bank by turning the workers and customers into rabbits. Speedy drew an arrow and waited for Bee to give him a signal.

Aqualad noticed Speedy draw an arrow and sprung into action; grabbing water from a pipe in the wall, he hurled it at Mumbo and the villain looked surprised as he was trapped inside a water bubble.

"Now Speedy!" Bee yelled.

Speedy smirked and let the arrow fly straight and true, it hit the bubble causing it to break and send electric shocks through Mumbo who dropped to the ground…..and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Very good Titans, but not good enough," the real Mumbo said stepping out of the shadows. Mas y Menos wasted no time in joining hands and running towards the villain and enclosing him in their circling vortex. Bee shrunk to her insect size and flew at Mumbo stingers ready to strike.

"You think this meager attempt will stop me?" Mumbo laughed and raised his wand, "Mumbo Jumbo!"

Mas y Menos went sailing across the room trapped in magic cages. Speedy drew another arrow angrily and aimed it at Mumbo. "Make one more move Mumbo and you're toast," the archer growled. The villain was gonna pay for cutting into his night with Garth!

Mumbo smirked and waved his wand, Bee was now a real bumblebee. Speedy tightened his grip on his bow and set the arrow to stun. Mumbo raised his wand again and Speedy let the arrow go, "Mumbo Jumbo!"

The spell and arrow collided and the spell being the more powerful of the two caused the combination to ricochet towards Speedy. He put his arms in front of his face as it came towards him and he screamed in pain as it hit him. Aqualad was too shocked to stop it and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Speedy's body was thrown threw the air and he slammed into a wall and was out cold. Aqualad clenched his fists in anger and turned to Mumbo who blanched slightly at the emotion on the atlantian's face. The magician tried to make a run for it with his bag of money but Aqualad sent a crushing wall of water at him and he fell dazed.

Aqualad grabbed Mumbo's wand and snapped it in two, making everything instantly change back to normal. Bee shook her head and felt herself to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. She turned and surveyed the damage as the police came to take Mumbo away and noticed Aqualad already bent over the unconscious Speedy.

"Mumbo's gonna pay," Aqualad muttered kissing Speedy's hand and not caring who saw.

"Let's get him to the medbay," Bee said putting a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. Aqualad nodded and picked up the fallen archer and following his team back to the tower.

888

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength while deeply loving someone gives you courage.

888

Garth stared at the heart monitor angrily. Roy was perfectly okay except for a sprained shoulder but he still hadn't woken up. Bee had tried to convince the atlantian to change out of his uniform but he refused to leave Roy's side.

Garth grabbed his husband's hand and held it against his cheek as he hunched over the medical bed where Speedy lay comatose.

Garth stared at Roy's face and smiled gently. He could still get weak in the knees over his lover's looks even after almost 3 years of being together. He still couldn't believe he had married Roy when all his life he had thought he would marry who his parents chose for him. Garth reached his other hand out tentatively to touch Roy's cheek and admire his rugged features. His eyes widened when Roy leaned into the touch, he was awake!

"Roy?" Garth whispered.

Roy blinked blearily, "Hey Fish boy, how'm I doing?"

"You were out for a while there, glad you're okay," Garth smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Roy backed away, "Whoa Aqualad! Let's keep my personal space here,"

Garth sat back confused, Roy only called him Aqualad on missions and since when did Roy not want to kiss him?

"Are you alright Roy?"

"Roy? When did I tell you my real name and why'd ya try to kiss me? You know I'm with Rowan!"

Garth stood as if electrocuted, Rowan had been Roy's girlfriend before he had gotten together with him but that was three years ago…

"Speed, what year is it?"

"2003," Roy said as if Garth was crazy. It was 2006.

"And your age?"

"19," Roy was 22, Garth ran shell-shocked to get Bee.

"It seems he's had some brain damage," Bee said grimly as she and Garth stood outside the medbay, "And has forgotten the past three years of his life,"

Garth leaned against the wall for support, "Which means he's forgotten me…"

888

You love simply because you cannot help it.

888

End of part one. If you guys like this idea enough then I'll obviously continue it but if you don't review then this story will never continue and people who want to read more of it will be denied the right to. Simply stated: Review!

Next Chapter: Rowan happily gets back with Roy who still doesn't remember anything and Garth can't do a thing about it. How will he get Roy's memory and love back or can he learn to accept defeat and live without him? (If you know my A/S stories well enough then Heck No! Of course it'll be a happy ending; I'm not too good with tragedy...)


	2. Memories I don't know

**Second Chap! Can't tell if people like this or not but I'll finish it for the people who actually reviewed, this is dedicated to you peeps…**

**888**

Seduce my mind and you can have my body; find my soul and I'm forever yours.

888

Aqualad looked up at Bee and tried to grasp this new feeling of utter shock. How could this be fixed? Not easily, that's for sure.

"Permanent damage?" he was finally able to spit out.

"It's too early to tell," Bee said sadly.

"Should we tell him?"

"No, that would just confuse him; he _should _get his memories back eventually,"

"It's the 'should' and 'eventually' that worries me," Aqualad sighed and walked back into the medbay.

Roy was behind the divider changing into normal clothes and out of the medical gown.

"How are you feeling?" Aqualad asked, trying to act casual despite the emotional rollercoaster that his brain was riding.

"I'm okay, considering I have a bump the size of Pluto on my skull," Roy replied.

"Be thankful that's the only injury you have," Aqualad lied.

"Yeah I know," Roy sighed coming out from behind the divider in jeans and a tight red t-shirt. Aqualad sadly still drooled over the sight of his hus-…friend's awesome bod.

"So Bee, is it okay if I give Rowan a call, tell her I'm alright?" Roy asked and Bee nodded. Roy smiled goofily before putting on his mask and walking out.

"What are we going to do?" Aqualad whispered uselessly. He'd never felt this _pathetic _before.

"We just have to wait and see what happens," Bee put a hand on her teammate's shoulder comfortingly. Aqualad nodded listlessly and headed to his room to change out of his dirty uniform.

The atlantian stood under the strong pulse of the showerhead and tried to think of what could possibly be the silver lining. Water fell against his forehead and dripped into his eyes; stinging them.

Roy's memory would come back right? People in movies, books, and everything else who had memory loss, always got it back didn't they? Although that was fictional stuff…no! Optimism is a must here! Roy would get his memory back! And if the same chain of events followed what had happened two years ago, Roy would fall in love with him again. Feeling much better, Aqualad shut off the shower and dried off. He changed into black jeans and a faded blue hoodie.

Garth left the bathroom and started walking towards the main room. Maybe he could even spur Roy's emotions a little faster, flirting and raising his hormones…Garth smiled and the main door slid open and his mood dropped right back down to dismal.

Standing by the door on the other side of the room was Roy and Rowan…kissing like there was no need for oxygen.

Garth couldn't believe Rowan was still available to come at Roy's beck and call. Didn't she think this was at all weird? Garth had always liked Rowan when she was dating Roy _except _for the fact that _she_ was _dating_ Roy. She was smart and sweet and anything but a bimbo, but she was still a Speedy fangirl which annoyed Garth to no end (and ironically was the reason Roy dumped her; that and he was in love with Aqualad).

Rowan's grip on Roy tightened and Garth smirked despite his pain, was it still considered cheating on your husband if said cheater didn't know he was married?

Roy broke the kiss, "Just need to finish getting ready and then we can go," the archer smiled and jogged out to the bathroom.

"Hi Aqualad," Rowan blushed awkwardly but Garth smiled.

"Hey Row, how've you been?" he walked across the room to get a glass of water, might as well freak her out while she was here.

"Oh, I've been good," the girl said nervously.

"So seeing anyone lately? Must not be if you came crawling back to Speedy so quickly," Garth didn't mean to be so harsh but he had his obvious reasons.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone but if Speedy wants me then I'll be here for him. Bee filled me in on what happened…" Rowan trailed off and looked at the ground. Garth stopped mid-sip, she still had feelings for Roy after all this time. And she was willing to risk it all even though Roy might get his memory back and leave her again. Garth admired her dedication and thought briefly how odd it was that Roy had never told her his real name if he had supposedly been in love with her…

888

The best feelings are those that have no words to describe them.

888

Speedy splashed water on his face and dried it before slipping his mask back on. He started combing his hair and wondered why he had never let anyone see him without his mask; not even Rowan.

Speedy grabbed his head as a flash seemed to explode in his brain.

"'_You're beautiful…Roy,' Aqualad moved to kiss his now-bare eyelids"_

What the-? Speedy shook his head as if to clear it, Rowan had black hair, maybe it was her he was imagining. But then why had the voice been male and oddly familiar? And sexy…Speedy cleared his throat and studied his reflection looking for anything amiss (Ha, yeah right). He found a hickey on his collarbone, funny; he didn't remember Rowan giving him one recently.

Another flash, _"'it's midnight. Happy Anniversary loverboy,' Aqualad's lips covered his briefly before moving lower."_

Speedy gasped for breath, that one had been so vivid and so definitely not Rowan but most obviously Aqualad. In short, Speedy was confused. He ashamedly admitted to himself that Aqualad was attractive and a good guy. Speedy smirked, not many people knew that he was bisexual except for Aqualad. Speedy hit his head; fish boy was his best friend! He could not be attracted to him!

Speedy shrugged, if it was just a physical attraction then it could easily be ignored, it's not like he was _in love_ with the atlantian or anything. Wouldn't that be weird…

Speedy smiled at his reflection and headed back to the main room where Rowan was waiting. Aqualad quickly left the room as Speedy entered it, fish boy looked freaked.

"Ready Speed?" Rowan asked and Speedy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go," Speedy smiled and grabbed Rowan's hand as they left the tower.

"So does Mario's sound good for lunch?" Speedy gasped inwardly as he realized what time it was. The team's fight with Mumbo had been around dinner time last night. That means he had been out until late this morning and Aqualad hadn't left his side the entire time. Speedy cleared away the thoughts and nodded.

"Sounds great,"

Rowan smiled and tugged Speedy's hand excitedly towards the restaurant.

888

True love begins when nothing is looked for in return

888

Speedy bite into the spaghetti hungrily, "Sorry, haven't had any food since yesterday,"

"Yeah and supposedly you were supposed to have spaghetti last night," Rowan nodded, trying to ignore her guilt towards Aqualad. Speedy looked confused, why would he be having spaghetti? He grabbed his head.

"'_It's spaghetti, your favorite,' 'but you taste so much better!' Roy kissed Garth's neck."_

"You okay baby?" Rowan asked looking at Speedy concerned.

"Y-yeah Row, I'm fine," Speedy gave his infamous smirk and started eating again. These flashes or whatever they were would have to stop soon or Speedy was gonna end up with a headache and a boner…

888

My love for you is a journey. Starting at forever and ending at never.

888

End of chapter two, I was planning on making this a two-shot but decided to end this one here and make it three or four chapters instead. I really need your opinions on this so reviews are much appreciated, I'll even take advice or criticism!

Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!


	3. Breaking Heads

**Third chapter! **

**One thing I have to say: disregard the 'Roy is bi' thing from the last chapter cuz that screws my plans up. Otherwise read, love, and review!**

**I wanna thank all you reviewers for your support! It helps so much and makes me feel so happy, glad you like this story. Now sit back and enjoy the amnesia angst!**

**Disclaimer: Still a no, what a surprise right?**

**888**

Love is passionate, Love is patient, Love is beautiful, Love is a mix of good and bad things, but can't it ever just be Simple?

888

Rowan watched sadly as Speedy walked along obliviously beside her. How could she be doing this to Aqualad? He knew Speedy more intimately than anyone ever would, Rowan on the other hand didn't even know Speedy's real name or what he looked like under the mask!

And what about Stephen, her date from last night? She definitely wanted to see him again and if things went like they did last time, Speedy would dump her again anyway. Did she even like him _romantically_ anymore?

Rowan watched as the sun turned Speedy's tan skin; golden and his muscles moved loosely beneath his clothes. Rowan frowned, no, in the end; she was just a fangirl and only a friend….but not a girlfriend.

"Speedy," she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He looked at her questioningly, "We're gonna be late for the movie," he said.

"I'm not going to the movie," Rowan said soundly and Speedy's mask quirked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"And why would that be?"

Rowan looked at the sidewalk, "This isn't easy to say Speed, but I know I have to say it," she brought her eyes to meet the mask.

"We aren't meant for each other, at least not as a couple, I really can only think of you as a friend now."

"What? But our kiss this morning…" Speedy was more confused than hurt which made him even more confused. This day was just getting suckier and suckier.

"I can't explain it now Speedy, I can only say we've been apart too long for this to work," Rowan said, tears were coming to her eyes and she never ever cried.

"Apart, we've never been apart before," Speedy said.

"For the past three years we have Speedy,"

"We only met each other six months ago Rowan," Rowan smiled sadly and punched Speedy's arm.

"Give me a call sometime to hang out. As friends," she gave the archer a quick hug before walking away and disappearing in the crowds.

"What the hell?" Speedy said and brought a hand to hold his head; he had such a brain cramp.

888

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies

888

"What are you _doing_?" Karen smirked (finally she changed out of her uniform!).

"Trying to see how many times I can hit my head against this wall before I die," Garth replied stoically, hitting his head against said wall from where he leaned against it broodingly. Knock…72….knock….73…

"You could actually be doing something useful," Karen commented, giving her teammate a weird look.

"Like what?" Garth sighed…75…76…

"Like helping find a way of getting his memory back or _maybe_ even helping me organize the computer files!" she rolled her eyes, boys could be so stupid! "You could even try kissing the life out of him to see if it would help," Karen smirked. 79….80…

Garth blushed, "How do you think that would go over? Roy doesn't even _know _he's gay yet," 81…82…

"Well seduce him then!" Karen was getting aggravated now.

"I didn't know you actually approved of us," Garth sighed.

"Oh please! I knew about your feelings for each other before you two even did!" Garth finally pulled away from the wall at a count of 85 hits to his head and looked at Karen.

"Really? We always thought we grossed you out,"

"Nah, you guys are sweet together," Karen smiled, there was no way she was gonna admit to have been on their side the entire time. No way in hell…

Garth's eyes brightened, "So seduce him then?"

Bee smirked, "Go get him fish boy."

888

The ear is the avenue to the heart

888

Roy rubbed his eyes as he set his mask on the coffee table, that walk home had seemed so long even though it was only about two miles. He'd just gotten dumped and yet felt no sadness because of it…Roy grabbed his head as a flash came.

"_Speedy looked at Rowan, 'Row, I hate to say this but I think we should break up, I think I may be attracted to someone else…'"_

Roy blinked, what was with these thoughts? They were giving him a major headache and somehow he had a feeling that they had happened before…had he fallen into a parallel universe or something? That hit to the head must have done more damage than he thought.

"Hey R-Speedy," Roy turned from where he sat on the couch.

"Oh hey Aqualad," Garth flashed him a smile and stepped towards the fridge.

"So how did your date go?" the atlantian asked sitting next to the archer with an apple in hand.

"Rowan actually broke up with me!" Roy exclaimed starting to feel at ease with his friend.

"Really?" Garth's face remained passive but deep in his eyes there was a spark of happiness and warmth towards Rowan.

"I mean, how could she turn Speedy the hot archer sex god away?!" Garth snorted and Speedy glared.

"When did you give yourself that title? And is it even accurate?" Garth bit into his apple to keep his face from betraying him. 'Of course it's accurate! You know first-hand!' his brain screamed.

"I didn't give myself that name, my fans did….the more rabid ones anyway. And of course it's true!" Roy crossed his arms and tried to look dignified but the pose was wasted on Garth who (secretly) knew him inside and out.

"Is it? You might have to prove that," Garth smirked and pushed Roy against the arm of the couch. Roy's masked eyes widened, he didn't mean- he couldn't. Fish boy?

"Aqualad, you're…"

Garth chuckled, "You are so gullible," he loosened his grip but held Roy's gaze for a moment before getting up.

"Aqua-"

"Call me Garth alright?" the atlantian smiled and headed out the door to his room. Hopefully, his plan would go okay, otherwise he might as well cover himself in tartar sauce and wait on a plate for Cyborg.

Speedy sat on the couch, thinking about what Aq-Garth had just done. Was he gay???

Roy laughed, no way. Fish boy just had a screwy sense of humor. Although, he was kinda cute…you know, for a fish.

And then at that moment, Roy realized, the entire time, he hadn't had his mask on…

888

People do crazy things, when they're in love.

888

I'll stop this chapter right here since I've kept you waiting with my writer's block. I could really use some ideas guys. Help? I hope you like it and I'll write more soon, once school is over in two weeks. Thanks for being so patient with me, I get stuck a lot so bear with me. Thank you and Review!!!


	4. Slowly learning to Remember

**Boo! I'm back after a long hibernation, not from writing entirely but this story in particular…sorry guys. I should've planned how I was going to end this before even beginning to type it. But I went camping over the summer and had an idea! I seem to get a lot of story ideas from camping with my cousins (see story 'Going through hell for you'). Thank you so much for being patient and I hope you enjoy my attempt at humorous drama…**

**Also, major thanks to The Alice of Shredd who helped me so much!**

**Disclaimer: …Not even going to say it.**

**888**

Garth smiled as he slid on a blue shirt after his shower. He was very happy this morning. You could say he was happy as a clam…but then again, he had met clams before and any emotion above a .01 level was more than a clam. A depressed person could be happier than a clam, so let's say Garth was as happy as a fish in water? Yeah, that fits…

The first part of his plan had worked well yesterday, leaving the archer slightly flustered and questioning Garth's sexuality. Now what to do next?

He sat on his bed and looked at the floor in thought.

I could pretend my shower's broken and use his without telling him and he would walk in on me. Though technically Roy's room was now used as a guest room since their marriage but Roy didn't know that…

I could eat my food in a very sensual way and I can try being shirtless whenever I'm around him, although the latter might be a little weird at certain times.

Garth scratched his head, there were so many good ideas mulling under those smooth black locks but which to use first? And another question, where was Roy anyway?

888

Love may come from the heart but discovering it comes from the mind.

888

Roy smiled triumphantly at the small laptop screen as he shut the computer down and got off his bed. After dating Rowan for almost half a year, it felt good to visit his old reliable dating chat sites again. Speedy was back in action!

A beautiful blond was meeting him at Chez Marc tonight and he couldn't wait.

The archer headed down the hall to the kitchen, putting on his mask. It still unnerved him that he had had it off in front of Garth and hadn't even noticed. Roy grabbed his head and staggered into the wall.

"_Wait, he's the only one of your friends to see you with out your mask?" Robin asked incredulously. _

"_Yeah," Roy sighed. _

"_Why him though?" _

_"I think I might love him…"'_

Roy blinked, that was weird, who were he and Robin talking about? Roy was really starting to despise these random _memories _or whatever they were.

Roy sighed as he walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for some milk. He started chugging it right out of the carton.

"Ew Speed, that always was a bad habit of yours," Roy looked up to see Garth walking towards him.

"Gonna do anything about it?" Roy smirked, wiping his lips on his hand and putting the carton back in the fridge.

"Hey! I'll finish it off," Garth reached past the archer and Roy noted how the atlantian's hair smelled like the ocean with an underlying scent of peaches.

Garth pulled the carton back out and drank what was left.

"Aren't you scared of my germs?" Roy wiggled his fingers jokingly. Garth just looked at him seriously.

"Why would I be?" Garth snorted, 'Not like I haven't tasted your saliva before' he thought.

"Never mind," Roy said, jumping to sit on the counter, Garth joined him throwing the empty carton in the trash.

"So what's on the schedule today Speed?"

"Archery practice and then later I have a date!" Roy grinned and Garth's eyes widened, he faced the other man angrily.

"_What_?" he spat, unable to keep his emotions in check. He'd been so close, dammit!

"Yeah, with a really adorable blond named Jade!" Roy said oblivious to Garth's anger and disappointment.

"Well have fun!" Garth's feet touched the floor and he walked quickly for the door, but then spun back around, brows creased. "Just don't you dare take her to the beach after dinner! That's ours!"

Roy's eyes followed the atlantian as he left the room swiftly. What the he- Roy grabbed his head.

_The moon shined across the midnight black water as Roy cautiously gripped Garth's hand._

"_I had a great time tonight Speed," Garth smiled and Roy grinned._

"_So does that mean I get a second date?" he asked hopefully listening to his breathing and the waves in front of them._

"_What do you think?" Garth smirked and Roy happily leaned in for a kiss._

Roy opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, having fallen off the counter.

888

I love you; those three words have my life in them.

888

Garth groaned, this was a great new chain of events! Why wouldn't Roy's memory come back? What would it take?

He grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face into it, wanting to scream but restraining himself. The logical part of his brain started pushing through the depressed thoughts and gave him ideas.

He could sabotage the date, but he couldn't do that to Roy, who would hate him for it. He'd rather have Roy as a friend than nothing at all.

He could tell him the truth about his memory loss but Roy was probably too stubborn to believe him and it took _forever_ just to get the archer to admit he was gay when they had first started dating!

Garth sighed, he'd just have to be patient; Roy would come to him sooner or later. Afterall, Roy was the one who had once said that the atlantian was too damn sexy to ignore.

Garth smiled into the pillow still covering his face as memories of jokes, dates and mind-blowing sex filled his mind.

He remembered his favorite times, when Roy was feeling possessive and would hold him for hours just to prove to himself that Garth was his and his alone.

He remembered the surprised and happy look on Roy's face when Garth would take control during sex.

He remembered holding hands and small kisses in the darkness of a movie theater.

He remembered making-out in a crowded street just to scare homophobes.

He remembered Roy starting a food fight at Titans west and hiding from Bee behind Garth, trying to put the blame on Mas and Menos.

But, most of all, he remembered looking into those perfect green eyes and hearing the words 'I love you Garth' escape the archer's perfect chapped lips.

The past three years played through Garth's mind and he sat up, a smile still dancing on his lips and tears pricking his eyes.

"Everything will turn out alright, it always does," he told himself and stood, thinking a swim would help with his now brightening mood. He wiped his eyes and headed for the door, no girl could come between him and his lover, he was sure of it….

888

I found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason for all that I do. And the reason is you – The Reason by Hoobastank.

888

That's it; Roy was convinced. This was _definitely _his lucky shirt.

The green button-up had magical powers and had made his date go perfectly!

Jade was amazing and so cool…and she liked archery, how could it get any better? Sure, he hadn't gotten a kiss but that would come with time.

The next time he asked her out.

He gave a little jump of joy as he walked into the tower and found Karen and Garth in the kitchen. Karen, eating a bowl of ice cream and Garth, sitting at the counter, arms folded sullenly.

Garth's eyes roamed over the archer and the atlantian smirked, he was wearing his supposed 'lucky shirt' that Garth thought matched his eyes completely, if he wasn't wearing his mask.

"So how was your date Speedy?" Karen asked, keeping her anger in check. The idiot couldn't help that he had amnesia and didn't know that he was hurting Garth so she had no right to murder him on the spot, no matter how mad she was.

"It was amazing!" Roy whooped, throwing his arms into the air and leaning against the counter.

"How's Jade?" Garth piped up, staring at the glass of water in front of him, Roy let his arms fall back to his sides.

"She's so cute and funny and has a spunky attitude too," Roy smiled wistfully.

"So, she's pretty much not the girl for you?" Karen said, her temper flaring, how could Garth be so calm about all this?!

"Huh?" Roy's mask went up as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you rather have someone who is intelligent, fierce, funny, kind, competitive, and has a heart of gold?" Karen explained and Garth turned to glare at her.

"That sounds great," Roy sighed, "But where would I find a girl like that?" Garth turned back to face Roy and held back his laugh. Karen coughed to cover up hers.

"Well, then maybe Jade isn't the girl for you," Karen shrugged nonchalantly, all the while hanging on the archer's every word.

Roy seemed to think for a minute, but then the goofy smile came back to his face, "No, Jade's different. Guys, I think I'm in love."

The silence that followed was quickly interrupted by Garth's chair falling to the ground as he stood angrily.

"That's it!" he whispered, angry tears stinging his eyes. He raised his gaze from the table to meet Roy's and all he saw was confusion. Garth's mouth closed to a grim line and he walked stiffly out to his room.

888

Welcome to my life, make yourself at home, sorry about the mess.

888

"Aqua-Garth?" Roy knocked tentatively on the atlantian's door. No answer.

"Come on Garth, what's up with you today?" Roy tried again but still got no answer.

Roy sighed aggravated and opened the door himself, unprepared for the sight he saw as he stepped into the room.

Everything was gone!

The shelves were empty, the bed was bare, the drawers and closet cleaned out. All that was in the room other than the furniture was a sheet of paper on the bed. Roy walked to it slowly and picked it up.

_To whom it may concern:_

_I've decided to go back to Atlantis, I'm obviously holding the team back with my stupid problems._

_You'll be better off without me and I hope you find a good replacement._

_I wish I could stay but it has become apparent that I'm not wanted._

_I'll keep all of you close to my heart, especially one special member. Just remember to lay off the fish tacos okay?_

_Goodbye forever,_

_Aqualad_

_P.S. Roy, I love you and I always will…_

All Roy had time to do was gasp before he felt like his head was exploding and he fell writhing onto the bed.

A million memories filled the forefront of his mind; battles, parties, food, friends, heartbreak and love.

So many memories that they all became a blur and it was impossible to focus on just one.

Roy clawed at his head and willed the pain to stop, something was telling him about Aqualad, something about him leaving but his mind wouldn't give up. It persisted with more thoughts, thoughts filled with Titans, villains and Garth.

Garth…

Memories of laughs, dates, tender touches and rough kisses played like a movie on fast forward.

Roy cried out as the pain worsened and all he could do was wait until it was over.

All of the sudden, one last memory came to rest in his conscience.

"_Mumbo Jumbo!" the magician cried as Roy let go of his arrow. A blinding flash. Excruciating pain and slamming into a wall then blackness._

Roy blinked.

The pain was gone.

He sat up and looked around, where was he?

Oh, that's right he was in his and Garth's room. But why was all the stuff gone?

His eyes traveled to the note in his hand…_oh shit_.

'Why had he left again?' Roy thought as he stood quickly, his head still throbbing slightly. The past three days came hazily to his brain.

The archer groaned, his poor and extremely patient lover, Roy was such a moron.

He had to go comfort his atlantian, tell him that Roy was back baby!

But…wait…

Roy froze.

Garth was gone…

Forever…

888

I have finally updated! I'm so so so sorry about taking so long, my writer's block was terrible but I read some yaoi fanfiction today and got inspiration. I started writing this chapter in June...dang, I'm sorry my lovely readers. Don't hate me.

Did I do good with the drama of this chapter? Sometimes I'm not too good at angst or action, please review! I need feedback desperately!

Final chapter coming soon…

Review or I may not write it! Please!


	5. Forever

**I'm so sorry! I took so long to write this! But I finished it in time for a Christmas present for all of you faithful readers!!! **

**I also suggest you read my story 'Knowing' to understand a few references in this story. It might help.**

**Thanks for your patience and enjoy the final chapter of Waterlogged…**

**888**

_I'd like to run away from you, but if you didn't come and find me...I would die._

888

Roy stared straight ahead blindly, for once completely at a loss at what to do.

Garth…was gone? For good?

…NO! He wouldn't let this happen!

It could **not** be too late! He could catch Garth in time! He'd be an even bigger moron than usual for not even _trying_!

Roy shook his still-throbbing head and jogged out of the room only to be stopped by Karen.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned, peering past Roy towards Garth's room. But Roy just shoved the note into her hands and kept moving and didn't break into a run until he was a good distance from the Tower.

Roy had no idea where he was going, just that if he kept running, he might catch Garth…

…And tell him that he loved him and had never stopped…

The sun had completely set by now and Roy pelted through the darkness, his mind blank except for the sounds of his feet pounding on pavement, the wind roaring in his ears, his "lucky" shirt rustling and the feel of a light sweat on his brow.

The fact that he was out of breath didn't reach his brain and he was sprinting like a rabbit, the city was his forest, a huge indecipherable maze where Garth could be anywhere or could already be gone.

Soon, he stopped, when he felt wetness soak his toes.

He'd run all the way to the beach where he and Garth had gotten married all those months ago…

Memories of that happy day filled the forefront of his mind; Garth smiling, Roy interrupting the arranged wedding between Garth and some random Atlantian _girl, _the Atlantian queen screeching in rage, and Garth disobeying his parents to marry HIM, a man.

Roy reached up to remove his mask and wipe the sudden tears from his eyes. The waves lapped at his feet but he didn't even try to move away from the freezing water, it was calming and made him feel that much closer to his lost love.

Garth had to be gone by now, he could already be halfway to Atlantis. Roy clenched his fists and closed his eyes in anger, fighting back the tears. Why was it ending like this?!

Roy knew he couldn't live without Garth as sappy as it sounded. To others, he'd always played their relationship off as an experimental crush despite the fact that he was always clingy and lovey-dovey with his lover. No one had ever believed Roy's jokes and knew they were just a cover-up so the archer wouldn't seem like a sissy.

But Roy was a sissy, at least with Garth, he needed the Atlantian like a drug. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else! He was in love dammit!

Roy put a hand over his eyes and chuckled, he was such a sap. He wiped at his eyes again and looked back at the moon rising over the ocean.

He'd go back to the Tower and get the sub. He'd go down to Atlantis and kidnap Garth if he had to! He wouldn't give up without a fight!…

But…Roy thought suddenly, his newfound vigor dissolving, what if Garth had left for other reasons other than his amnesia?

What if Roy hadn't been paying him enough attention? He had a tendency to be an idiotic jerk. What if Garth didn't want him back after all he'd been put through this past week?

Roy looked down at his feet which were now soaked despite his leather shoes. He turned slowly and headed to go back to the Tower, what was he thinking? He always knew Garth deserved better, he was just selfish, wanting the man all for himself. He thought back to their dramatic wedding day, what an idiot he was.

Roy smiled sadly, he'd go to the Tower and move on, Garth would be happier without a hyperactive goofball as a husband.

888

What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.

888

He glanced up at the small café that sat on the edge of the beach. Damn, he needed a drink. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, putting his mask away and stepped towards the warmly lit building when the door opened and a black-haired beauty in a blue uniform walked out, coffee cup in hand.

Roy's eyes widened, GARTH?!!!

The black-haired beauty sipped at the cup and looked up at Roy with deep black eyes.

"It IS you!" Roy yelled trying to restrain himself from jumping the Atlantian right then and there. He wasn't too late! Forget all that stupid, mushy crap he'd been thinking just a second ago. Garth and him belonged together and of course Garth wanted him! Who wouldn't?

"R-Speedy?" Garth said quietly and the archer stepped closer, his arms itching to cuddle the man before him. Roy looked down at the mug which any other person would guess was coffee but Roy knew that it was really chocolate cappuccino with raspberry liquor, Garth's favorite comfort drink.

"Hey Aqualad," Garth didn't know he had his memories back, might as well keep him in the dark for awhile.

"You scared the freaking hell outta me with that note," Roy smirked as Garth blushed.

"You came after me?" Garth whispered and Roy could hear the hope in his voice. Aw Hell!

"Well, of course, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" Roy kept his face neutral and watched the changes in Garth's face as he figured it out. Confusion to Hope to Happy and back to Confusion.

"Amnesia's a bitch isn't it?" Roy smiled, "Glad I'm finally rid of it!" he held back his laugh as Garth's mouth gaped open like a fish. Ah irony.

Garth seemed to be struggling but couldn't quite hide the slowly appearing happiness that showed in his eyes, "_What_?" he let the smallest of smiles show.

"I'm so sorry baby but I can assure you that I'm back and I love you so much, I can't believe what you put up with from me!" Roy looked down guiltily and Garth dropped his drink as he threw his arms around Roy's neck.

Roy's eyes widened as he kept himself from falling off balance, Garth pulled back quickly, clearing his throat and slipping back into his serious/mature guise. Roy smirked.

"You are such a moron," Garth muttered and Roy frowned.

"I know baby-" Roy started to say but then Garth looked at him with a smile.

"For thinking I would actually leave my husband forever just because of some unhelpable memory loss…" his dark eyes glinted and it was Roy's turn to gape.

"You aren't leaving?" he breathed and Garth looked sheepish.

"No, I was definitely mad and was considering going to Atlantis but if I had, I probably would have been back after a week, once I realized my mistake," Roy reached out to take Garth's hands in his.

"You're not mad?"

"Well, yes, but I can't really stay angry since you're memories are back now…they are back right?" his brow creased and Roy laughed.

"Hmm, I remember we got married on this beach, your name is Garth, you hate fish tacos, the spot I can kiss to make you completely horny is your belly button, you call me Cupid when you're pouty, and you have a scar on your inner thigh from a fight with a swordfish…" Roy listed with a cocky grin and Garth smirked.

"Welcome back Arrow-head," he slid his arms around the archer's neck.

"Glad to be back Fish Stick," Roy held his lover's lower back and pulled him close for a kiss.

The kiss was light but amazing and sent shockwaves through both men. All the tension, confusion and pain they had gone through since Roy's accident was instantly forgotten. They were together again and that's all that mattered.

Roy pulled away slowly and licked his lips, "My favorite flavor," he smiled and Garth snorted.

"It had better be," he moved away from the archer, "Come on, our stuff is inside, let's grab it and go home," the Atlantian grinned.

"To finish up our anniversary?" Roy said wolfishly and Garth smirked.

"Oh, you still remember that?" Roy rolled his maskless eyes.

"My memory is NOT _that_ bad!!!"

Garth laughed and darted off towards the café and Roy chased after him happily.

"You're going to be so sore when I'm through with you fish boy!"

"I hope so!" Garth called back and Roy grinned.

He'd never take advantage of his memories ever again...

888

It's finally done!!!! I'm sorry again for taking so long! Writer's block is horrible!

Hope you enjoyed the final chapter, I'm sorry it's not the greatest but its so hard to wrap something like this up. I'll make it up to you if you give me a story idea for this pair that you want me to write.

Thank you to all of you for your loyalty and your encouraging reviews.

Sayonara and ideas are so welcome since I've had a dry spell lately.

Happy Holidays.


End file.
